


Photography Sessions

by Neko_Senpai_1710



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Photography, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, probably too much blushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Senpai_1710/pseuds/Neko_Senpai_1710
Summary: Draco is followed by suspicious noises, finding their source leads up to letting Potter take photos of him. Will that end well?





	Photography Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Rating and tags will change with new chapters.  
> I hope you'll like my fic!  
> A big 'thank you' to my beta <3

Draco was sitting still, repressing his urge to turn around. It was the second time that day when he felt like someone was staring at him. He knew this was absurd, you couldn't feel somebody's stare, yet he could feel it, like little stings on his back; and then the sound again, something like whirring and a soft click. He was positive he wasn't imagining  THAT !

Biting his lip, Draco went back to  _Advanced Potions_ textbook. He read two paragraphs, then realized he has no idea what they were about. His thoughts drifted off to strange sounds following him the last few days.

When it started, he turned around at every sound, only to find empty corridor, bookshelves, or people glancing at him weirdly.  He  had f orsaken this behavior after Pansy joined  the “ weirdly glancing people ”  group. Now he was set on finding out how to track down the source of strange noises. Most likely, there was a spell that allowed a person to grow a second pair of eyes at the back of their head, though he didn't fancy walking around Hogwarts looking like a freak. Maybe he could try using a simple mirror for a start. Deciding that he would fetch Pansy's little mirror from her bag at dinner, he went back to studying.

 

***

 

The next day he was sitting in the library, staring absently at his textbook. In his right hand held the ready-to-use pink mirror. That was decorated with kitties, which had bows in their hair. He sighed and gripped the mirror harder, praying that nobody will come and see him like this.

Half an hour passed without the whirring sound. Draco tucked the mirror under his textbook and stretched, his hands above head, leaning back and yawned with his eyes closed.  He was lost in  the b lissful sensation of mild  pain as his  numb muscles  flexed when  he heard it.  Oh, that was new, this time sound came from his right. He peeked, slightly opening his right eye to only see shelves and few Ravenclaws sitting three tables away. He growled internally and packed his bag. The mirror wasn't going to work. He had to think of a magical solution.

 

***

 

It took him two days to look through books about wards before he found what he was looking for. However, it seemed to be worth it as he found  a  warding spell which was supposed to alert its caster of  every living creature that came nearby. Draco went to the library, passed his usual seat and headed to the most secluded corner. It was near  shelves with books about venereal diseases . No student wanted to be seen here. He unpacked his textbooks and notes, sat comfortably, set up his wards and waited.

It didn't take long for the wards to buzz. Draco looked around without moving his head and saw two  moths il luminated by the red light of the ward  flutterin g nearby . Sighing he took down wards and the irritating buzzing stopped. Biting back curses he pulled his hair, tangling fists in it. Then he heard whirring. Almost immediately he jumped up, wand in his hand. 

"Show yourself. I can hear you" he whispered.

The only response he got, was quiet rustling of robes. He rounded the table and inspected the area. There was a square piece of paper on the floor. Draco picked it, turned it around and gasped in shock. It was him. In the picture. Fists in his hair, head leaned back, long, pale neck exposed. However, he didn't recall freezing it this position for half a minute. And the picture-Draco wasn't moving. 

"A muggle photograph?" he muttered to himself.

He never paid much attention to Muggle Studies, but he remembered being surprised that muggle pictures didn’t move.  _Of course they couldn’t, every muggle thing was inferior to magical._ But the muggle picture of Draco meant that someone was following him with a muggle camera. Which might be the source of the strange sounds that he kept hearing. But if it wasn't a spell, if it was a person who he couldn't see, a person with muggle camera... Draco sat down sucking in breath.

He remembered Potter's smiling face when he received his Christmas present from Weasleys. Another handmade sweater and camera. Camera from Arthur Weasley. Of course it could be a muggle camera. Potter wasn't walking around the castle and taking photos so Draco forgotten about it pretty fast. But now he was sitting in Venereal Diseases Section, holding a muggle photo of himself and wondering why the hell would Potter sneak around under his Invisible Cloak photographing Draco Malfoy. He quickly threw textbooks into his bag and hurried down to the dungeons.

 

***

 

At dinner, Draco barely ate, too busy with glancing at the Gryffindor's table. Potter happily chatted with his friends, but also looked once or twice in the Slytherin's direction. Draco was  trying to come up with a way to get Potter to talk to him in private . He wanted to know what was going on. What if Potter was on some secret mission to find evidence to send Draco to Azkaban? Yes, he spoke on his behalf at the trail but that could have been the Gryffindor's impulsiveness, and now he regretted it. Draco's gut clenched at the thought.

He almost missed the moment when the Golden Trio stood up and made their way out. He followed them quickly, abandoning Pansy and his half-full plate. He peeked around the corner to find Harry walking slowly, Granger and Weasley holding hands a few meters ahead. It looked like Potter wanted to give them some privacy or wasn't keen on third wheeling. Draco almost chuckled. 'Boy Who Lived Twice To Be A Third Wheel' he could see the headlines. When he decided that the pair was far enough he quickened his steps and slammed Potter to the wall. 

"Hello, Potter" he hissed.

The Gryffindor looked surprised, then tried to shake Draco's hand off, before dropping his bag, which opened and few squares of paper flew out. Potter dropped to his knees to collect them, but Draco managed to pick two before him. Both showed Draco, one  portraying his back and butt as he leaned down to his book and the second one... Salazar. It was a shirtless Draco wiping sweat from his face with his Quidditch shirt. He had to admit that photo was rather good but to catch a Malfoy on such ungrateful act... He shivered. And then looked at Potter who was rising from his knees, eyes wide, face flushed, mouth opening and closing.

Draco smirked and leaned against the wall fanning himself with photos. 

"Well, well, well, looks like I found my little stalker. What is it about, Potter? Sniffing for a reason to send me to Azkaban?" 

Gryffindor looked even more shocked than before 

"What? No! Of course not, Malfoy! I wouldn't... do that" 

Draco arched one eyebrow 

"Oh, really? So can you tell me why you sneak around me taking pictures?" 

Potter's blush deepened, going down his neck and making Draco wonder where it ended. "Erm, I, just... I just... It was a coincidence?" 

Draco snorted at that.

"Really? This perfectly focused, greatly taken photo of half-naked me is a coincidence? God, it must be so nice being you, to do something so good just by coincidence" 

Potter straightened a bit, made a tentative smile.

"Sooo, you liked it?" he asked.

"What? Of course not. Fuck you, Potter!" Draco snapped. 

He felt his face heating and with this bloody pale carnation, Potter for sure noticed his blush. The Gryffindor used moment of his distraction to try to escape. Draco turned around and caught him by the strap of his bag. 

"Not so fast, you still didn't answer my question!" 

The blonde once again slammed Potter to the wall, this time making sure to hold him tight, pressing his forearm to boy's chest. This caused their faces nearing too much for Draco's comfort, he could spot nearly invisible freckles on Potter's nose and  _Merlin, had this eyes were always this green?_

"Why did you take this photos, Scarhead?" he muttered.

Even for his ears this didn't sound intimidating at all, his fucking voice broke subtly at the insult and there was Potter, warm against his hand, breathing too fast and blushing. And still not answering. Draco brought his face closer to other boy's ear. 

"Potter. Tell me” he hissed.

At this, the Gryffindor tried pushing Draco away, without success, then he went limp against the wall. He seemed to fight with his thoughts, then finally made some decision as he lift his head and looked Draco in the eye. 

"Maybe I find you a good model, Malfoy"

The blonde was taken aback. Firstly, it was so Griffindor-like to be able to tell his (probably)ex-nemesis that he liked taking photos of him, secondly Draco had no idea what this meant. How could he laugh at Potter if he didn't know what to laugh at? 

"What do you mean?"

He had to look stupid, he knew it, but he found closing his mouth impossible, for sure he would suffocate, Potter had to take all his air. 

"I... I mean..." The Gryffindor worried his bottom lip between his teeth, then licked it, then opened them, it was fucking hypnotizing. 

"You’re not too ugly I suppose?" he whispered and then took advantage of Draco being absolutely stunned to make his escape. 

 

***

 

Draco was sitting in the armchair in his common room, folding and unfolding the piece of parchment, thinking about what Potter said earlier. About red as tomato, Potter practically telling him that he found Draco good-looking. He had no idea what to do about it. It's not like he never got a compliment about his looks from a boy, he got plenty of those, it’s just that Potter wasn't a boy he ever expected to compliment him. However he had to do something!He couldn't have Potter sneaking after him around the castle to take photos, sooner or later he'll catch something that Draco would rather not have taken picture of. 

He weighed his options. Convince Potter to stop his idiotic behavior- impossible, find and destroy the camera- bad idea, people would hear about it and his shaky position in Hogwarts' society will be crushed, same goes for publicly humiliating Potter. 

If he couldn't solve his problem by preventing Potter from taking photos maybe he could by doing the opposite… Draco smirked and went to his room.

 

***

 

Two days later, the sun was setting and Draco was waiting in an empty classroom on the third floor. The door cracked and he jumped up, but saw nothing in the doorway. When they closed Potter appeared tearing his Invisibility Cloak off himself, he folded it and looked up at Draco. 

"So... I got your note" he said.

As Malfoy didn't answer he looked at the ground and shuffled his feet, then he looked back at Draco. 

"You'll really let me photo you?" 

The blonde just nodded. 

"Why?" 

Malfoy snorted. 

"Because I want to get rid of my stalker. We can meet a few times, you get to take your photos so you can fap to them... God, I really hope you don't do that..." 

Potter immediately went bright red. 

"Of course I don't!" he yelled. 

"Exactly what you would say if you did." 

Was Potter lying straight to his face or was he just embarrassed by this suggestion? He really didn't want to think about Potter masturbating. How would he look like? Would he be loud? Did he liked teasing himself long before coming like Draco did?  _Fuck. So much for not thinking about it._

"But I don't!... I don't like boys" Gryffindor added quietly and it didn't sound convincing, it sounded more like question. 

"Okay, I don't give a shit about your preferences, Potter, let's just get on with it so you'll stop following me around. Did you bring your camera?" 

"Yeah" 

"So, you have half an hour each time, we'll meet five times and then you butt out. And I'm not undressing. Deal?" 

Gryffindor looked liked he was fighting with himself. 

"Just the shirt and we have a deal" he said. 

"What?" Draco frowned at him. 

Potter looked embarrassed but answered. 

"You take off the shirt and we have a deal" 

Draco felt a weird feeling in his stomach 

"Oh fucking Merlin, you seriously get off to that photos" 

Gryffindor growled. 

"I do not! I just appreciate the human physic... And... Your skin looks great in this lighting."

Draco felt his cheeks heating. Hell, it sounded almost like compliment. He turned around to hide his blush forgetting about arguing. He took off his tie and put it on a desk, then started to undo the buttons. 

Potter came closer and stood next to the window in front of Draco. He took his camera and took few shots from different angles. The Slytherin finished unbuttoning his shirt and started taking it off. 

"Wait" Potter's voice startled him "don't take it off all the way. Just slid it from your shoulders". 

Draco obeyed, bending his elbows and trying to ignore thrill that listening to Gryffindor's order gave him. This time Potter took a few shots of his back. 

"Turn around" 

Draco wanted to argue, listening to Potter went against his instincts, but they had a deal so he followed. They continued like that for some more time, Draco posed on professor's desk, then Potter told him to go back to the window and sit on the windowsill. 

“You don’t plan to make photos of me felling down there?” blonde asked looking out of the window with a cold shiver running down his spine. 

“Don’t be dumb, Malfoy” The Gryffindor answered in a slightly hoarsely voice. 

That caught Draco’s attention. He tilted his head to the side exposing his neck and watched Potter's face with half closed eyes. Most of Gryffindor's face was hidden behind his camera but he was biting his lip in concentration and a faint blush stained his cheeks. Draco was thinking fast. He won't break the deal but he could have some fun in course of it. Clearly, Potter was. He sit still for few more moments. 

“Okay, stand up” said Gryffindor from behind his camera. 

Draco smirked, hopped off windowsill and took few steps forward. There was less than one feet between him and Potter now and he felt out of breath. Oh, how much he wanted to push all of the Gryffindor’s buttons. 

"Do you like giving me orders, Potter?" he whispered. 

Potter took one more shot then lowered the camera. He looked Draco straight in the eye completely not bothered that he was flushed and his voice sounded weak and hoarsely. "The question is if you like to fulfill them, Malfoy." 

They stayed like that for an incredible long moment caught up in a staring competition, Draco desperately trying to come up with some smart comeback. Potter broke the moment by standing back, unfolding his cloak and covering himself with it. 

"I'll let you know when I want to meet for the next time" he said and then, just like that, he was gone. 

Malfoy swore under his nose. How did this fucking prick always manage to have the upper hand? And more importantly, why couldn't he answer the last question?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> No idea when I'll post the next chapter.  
> I'd appreciate if you left a comment.


End file.
